Beyond The Veil
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: AU. Sirius's last wish.


The first thought Sirius had was, _where the hell was he?_

It looked like a big old-fashioned mansion in a street of other mansions that looked the same as the one he stood in front of. It was a beautiful suburban area, with green trees and bushes everywhere. Also, Sirius noticed, there were those strange things. He supposd they were cars, but from he'd come from, cars looked totally different. Which was weird.

But weirder than that, he was the height of a car. Terrified, Sirius checked his reflection in one of the mirrors of the car closest to him, and almost screamed.

He looked about eight years old, with messy, long black hair and those silver eyes that made too many women to pass out without him even looking at them. But now he was a kid. Just a kid. His features were all kind of wrong for a man in his fourty – or at least, supposed to be.

"Don't panic," he hissed to himself. "start investigating." it was better than freaking out anyway. Turning away from the mirror, Sirius walked over to the front door of the mansion in front of him. He searched for any the name of the family that probably lived in here and found one, but it wasn't what he expected.

"Potter" the sign said.

Not sure it wasn't all hallucination, he rang the bell, having to find out if it was true. Because it wasn't James Potter's parents hous, nor his and Lily's. Theye were supposed to be dead. All of them. The only Potter alive was...

The door cracked opened and his trail of thoughts was cut. A man in his thirties stood there, with black hair that jumped in all directions and big, green eyes behind round glasses. The lightning bolt on his forehead was what gave him away for Sirius. Otherwise he wouldn't have thought it was Harry Potter. Although the eye color...

When Harry saw the small boy standing there in too-big clothes, his smiled warmly. "May I help you, kiddo?" he asked softly, lowering himself so he would be in the same height as Sirius.

_Tender. So tender, _Sirius thought fondly and smiled back with pain. He couldn't tell him it was him, Sirius Black, his godfather. It would be nuts.

"I - " he took a deep breath. "I was kicked out of my house." he said sincerly – he hoped it sounded like that, anyway. But it wasn't a lie, either. He really was kicked out by his parents (okay, he ran away first, but they were onto him ever since he was Sorted to Gryffindor).

Although Harry smiled kindly, he could see in his beautiful eyes an obvious disbelief. He decided to tear a little – he was master of faking crying. He did it a lot when he was a child to get away with punishments.

It worked; Harry nodded. "What's your name? And why're you wearing those clothes?" he saw pity replacing the disbelief in his eyes, and although he knew it was what he wanted, Sirius couldn't not feel irritated. He hated pity. Especially from his godchild.

"Castor Johnes," Sirius replied. He rememberd from the Astrnomy class he had back in Hogwarts that Castor is also a star, even a little close to the star named after himself. "and those were the clothes my parents left for me." fake sorrow dilled his every word.

Harry, for Sirius's astonishment, took the kid in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, Castor," he said, warmness radianting from every part of his body. "you did the right thing coming here, although I don't know why." he released Sirius just a bit so he could look at the boy with quizical expression.

"I live three streets from here," Sirius's brain worked furiously to make up a story. "I gambled on this house after the four other that slammed their doors in my face." he made a tear to roll down his childish cheek. "Also, I looked for a wizards family."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're a wizard?"

When Sirius nodded, Harry stood up and let him in. Sirius couldn't help but feeling gratitude toward his godson. He really had a kind heart, just like Lily's.

A beautiful redhead walked down the stairs and, Sirius noticed, it was no other than Ginny Weasley. He realized she must be Harry's wife. If he were still his godfather, he would've whistling at them and telling Harry he did well, because Ginny Weasley – now Potter – really was something.

Another surprise walked down the stairs. A girl around Sirius so-called age with dark ruby hair and brown eyes who reminded him of Lily, came to see what this all was about.

"Castor, meet my wife, Ginny, and my youngest daughter, Lily," Harry introduced them to Sirius and Sirius fought the urge to just gape in astonishment. He couldn't believe Harry named his daughter after his mother and she really looked like her grandma. Suspicious. "girls, this is Castor Johnes, a wizard who was... well..." Harry glanced over at Sirius, trying to get an ok to tell.

"I was kicked out o-of my house," Sirius stammered on purpose and started crying – faking it, of course. He fell on his knees and cried his heart out, although he felt pathetic. But the show proved to be the right thing to do, because the three Potters hugged him warmly and kindly, making him feel at _home._

Sirius had never felt at home. Now in his parents' house, and not in the Order. Never before had he felt this homely feeling. But here, with his godson and his family...

After he "calmed down" Ginny hurried him to take a bath. Sirius didn't hesitate and did just that. He still had a lot to take in – he was in the future, looking like an eight-year-old soon-to-be handsome child. How the hell had that happened?

As the water fell on his tiny body, Sirius tried to think back. He was fighting, he remembered. In the Hall of Death. Harry was there, too. Fifteen-year-old Harry. Remus, also. And His cousin. Bellatrix Lastrange. They fought against each other and she sent him the Avada Kedavra, killing him...

After that, everything else was blank. He was somewhere, floating in the air, and then, now, he was in front of the Potter mansion.

And it seemed to him_ logical_. Like, it didn't surprise him at all when he showed up here. Sure, it was a little shocking, but it wasn't like it was wrong, or it was surprising. Sirius felt like he had been told it would happen.

He dinished showering and got dressed in the new clothes Ginny brough him. She said they were her son Albus's clothes. It was really shockign to find out Harry's second son was named after the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. When he looked at one picture in the hallway that showed three kids – Lily Junior between them – he figured out the green-eyed one that looked so much like his father was Albus, and the other one was probably called James. He looked like him, with those brown eyes and the same black hair.

A twinge of sadness went through him. It always happened when he remembered he had a best friend once named James Potter. The thought made him wonder if Remus was still alive, and Tonks, or Peter Petigrew, the idiot...

And what about Voldemort? All this, and Sirius couldn't ask.

When he arrived the living room after the shower, Harry sat there, waiting for him. When he saw the boy, he smiled. "You must be tired." Harry stated.

Sirius nodded. A sudden wave of tiresome went through him and before he knew it, he was lifted by strong arms. Harry's arms. He took him to a guest room and put him on the fluffy bed that made Sirius want to purr like a cat.

"Hey, Harry?" the haze made Sirius's mind like gelly.

"Yes?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sirius with those eyes.

"Do you remeber me?" he knew he should get a grip and just fall asleep like a normal eight-year-old boy.

Harry looked confused. "I can't recall seeing you anywhere," he said, making Sirius feel somewhat troubled. Had he forgotten his godfather already? "I'm sorry, Castor."

"Sirius," Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself, true tears watering his eyes. "Sirius Black. Do you remember him?"

His godson blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"It's me, Harry," Sirius smiled weakly, feeling the strength leaving him. Now he knew why he was there. It wasn't a coincidence. He was sent there by the Afterworld. When Bellatrix killed him, his last thought – last wish – had been to be able to say goodbye to Harry properly.

"Castor?" Harry's baffled expression made Sirius smile.

"Your eyes," he said, hearing his voice like from the other edge of a tunnel. "they're just like your mother – Lily's."

"W-what?" sammering. His godson was stammering. Sirius smiled fondly.

"The veil," Sirius whispered, knowing he didn't have more time. "it sent me here to say goodbye."

Blinding light shone from Sirius's chest. Harry, astonished and frozen, started tearing. "Don't," he choked. "don't leave me again, Sirius. Not again!"

Sirius's body suddenly stretched to its tall size and he was being himself again. Harry gaped at him, facinated by that unknown magic. "I'm sorry," Sirius said. "but thanks. Thank you for letting me seeing a glimpse from your future life. You're alive and well, and that's all I could've ever asked for."

Harry seemed to get a control over his trembling body. He took a breath as the light grew bigger and whiter. "Goodbye," he said, agony and sorrow in his voice.

Sirius nodded in approval. That was how his parting-away with Harry should've been. "Goodbye." he said back, and suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around his body.

That was when the lights increased and Sirius fell asleep, and never woke up again.


End file.
